


Off Duty for Tiger & Bison

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Antonio are a lovingly horny couple. They have a roaring night after being on Hero TV for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty for Tiger & Bison

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't depuct the actual relationship between Kotetsu and Antonio nor the relationship between Kotetsu and his brother, Muramasa. Smut don't like don't read.

Kotetsu's POV  
Kotetsu and Antonio go to Kotetsu's place after being at the bar drinking for a couple of hours. He and Antonio kick off their shoes when they come in. Kotetsu is wearing his dark green dress shirt, black tie with dots coming down to the tip, white shirt vest, black belt and pants, black/white dress shoes and his white-black cap on his head. Antonio is wearing his orange-red shirt, brown leather jacket with fur on the collar, cuffs and bottom, black belt with a bison bronze buckle, dark brown pants, and red-black dress shoes. 

Kotetsu decides to cook himself and Antonio both dinner of fried rice. Kotetsu pads over to the kitchen as Antonio sits back on his best friend's couch while complaining to Kotetsu that he needs to clear up his apartment. Kotetsu laughs it off and begins to cook the food. He turns on the stove and gets a pan and sets the rice on top. Glancing over at his boyfriend/best friend he suddenly has a great and entertaining idea. As he's cooking, Kotetsu asks Antonio if he'll strip for him. Antonio is amused by Kotetsu's suggestion and he surprisingly obliges. 

Kotetsu watches his boyfriend slowly strip off his clothes. First with his leather jacket and then unbuckling his belt and swipes it off from his waist and, snap it together sending a familiar feeling down to Kotetsu's toes as he remembers the first time Antonio spanked him. They do it every few months whenever he gets him pissed off. He watches as Antonio removing his shirt revealing his toned muscular body with hairy bush of brown hair on the middle of his upper chest and a straight patch of hair going from his belly button. Kotetsu is starting to get hard looking at Antonio, the man he's in love with and gently rubs his erection through his pants. Kotetsu's eyes spark up when Antonio lowers his pants to the floor showing off his dark auburn-brown boxer briefs and his growing erection inside his underwear. He watches as Antonio bends over to take off his black socks and briefly brings them to his nose and inhales the scent of them. Antonio lays back on the couch having a smirk on his face with one hard holding his socks and the other his belt. Kotetsu is anxious to have sex with his boyfriend and future husband, but restrains himself till after dinner. 

Kotetsu lays the food on two plates for them to eat. Antonio places his belt on the pile of his clothes and then kisses Kotetsu while having him have a whiff of his socks. Kotetsu feels Antonio on his bulge and tells him that he's ready to pound him for the next four hours in his bed. He blushes at that, but he wants to eat first then they can burn it off having sex together. Antonio sighs and agrees and they start eating. 

Antonio's POV  
After finishing their dinner and talking about Hero TV. Antonio is ready to take Kotetsu to bed and make love to his goofball of the best friend/boyfriend on his king size bed. Antonio grabs him from around his waist and brings Kotetsu into his lap and fiercely starts to kiss him with wild passion. He feels Kotetsu threading his fingers through his hair and his legs wrapped around his bare chest. He grabs onto Kotetsu's ass as he feels their erect cocks run against the other. He barks at Kotetsu to strip down to his underwear this minute. Kotetsu chuckles at him and says he'll strip when they get to the bedroom. He gets him in a head lock using his powers. He stops when Kotetsu says he was just joking around with him. Antonio barks Kotetsu's name again and he watches as his man strips down in front of him. Antonio begins to stroke his cock through his boxers briefs as Kotetsu pulls off his vest and dress shirt, and tie all in one swoop. He grins and lowers his green eyes at Kotetsu's chest. He watches as he unzips his pants showing off his red-brown briefs that he gave Kotetsu as a birthday gift. Antonio remembers him telling Kotetsu that all he had were white, black and green underwear and needed a little bit more color. He sees he kept his white socks on. Antonio walks toward Kotetsu and picks him up and carries him to his bedroom with Kotetsu's legs wrapped around him again. As they are kissing each other, Antonio feels his boyfriend pinching his nipples. He crashes onto the bed with Kotetsu on top of him. Antonio gives Kotetsu a foot rub before removing his socks. 

He and Kotetsu kiss fiercely and jerking each other's cocks through their underwear. He takes off his and Kotetsu's underwear at the same time. Antonio lays back on the bed as Kotetsu gets in between his legs and takes his nine inch cock into his mouth, sucking from the head and sucking Antonio's balls while teasing his hole with his fingers. Antonio moans and growls with pleasure as Kotetsu sucks his cock down to his hairy pubes. He flips Kotetsu around so he's on the bottom. Antonio grabs the bottle of lube and slathers some on Kotetsu's ass and his right hand and begins to fist his boyfriend, who screams out his name with erotic orgasmic wild roar. While fisting his man he begins to suck Kotetsu's cock quickly and expertly and punching his nipples with his left hand. As Kotetsu continues to writhe and moan on the bed; Antonio removes his fist and puts a condom on his hard cock, puts lube on it and inserts his cock into his boyfriend's ass aggressively fucking him. 

Having Kotetsu's long legs on his shoulders, he notices Kotetsu activated his hundred power whenever they are having sex. Antonio stops when Kotetsu cums a load on his sweaty chest and is beat after it. Antonio bursts his load of cum in Kotetsu's ass after discarding the used condom which he knows that Kotetsu loves having Antonio's load in his hole. 

He and Kotetsu lay in each other's arms, sweaty and covered with juicy cum. He licks up the cum from Kotetsu's chest and ass and they kiss sharing their cum as it goes into their waiting mouths. 

He and Kotetsu shower together to clean up the mess they made in the bedroom; he loves when Kotetsu licks his chest hair. After showering and putting new sheets on the bed, Antonio curls up against Kotetsu's side as they lay on the bed the sheets covering their naked bodies.

Kotetsu's POV  
He and Antonio curled up on his bed after a night of aggressively hot sex they talk about their jobs at Hero TV and how they might be late the next day. He and Antonio kiss and talk about all the sexual stuff that they are into. Kotetsu numbers them to Antonio as if to remind himself; adult diaper play, puppy play, leather, foot/socks, daddy/son and sometimes spanking. He and Antonio are getting hard thinking about all that they play together when they are off duty. 

Antonio brings up the time they had a glorious and unexpected threesome with his brother, Muramasa when he and Antonio went back to their hometown and they stayed at Kotetsu's old house. He and Antonio had dinner together with Kotetsu's mom. They started making out together in Kotetsu's old room with Antonio on top of him. 

He and Antonio were having having sex when his older brother, Muramasa came into his room and joined them after coming home from the bar. He was being fucked by Antonio as Muramasa fucked Antonio till they all shoot loads of cum on each other. Kotetsu remembers Muramasa sucking on his cock while Antonio was eating his ass hungrily. Kotetsu, Antonio and his big brother slept together throughout the weekend.

Reliving the passionate memory that they want to do again, he and his Big Bison, Antonio have sex again with the sheets on them and the dark night sky and stars shining outside his apartment window.


End file.
